Usage of cellular or mobile telephones is very popular and common. In a typical arrangement for use of a mobile telephone, a user subscribes to a mobile telephone service offered by a mobile telephone operator or carrier and enters into a pre-paid or post-paid plan with the mobile telephone operator. A pre-paid subscription plan is usually an arrangement where the user pays in advance for the telephone services to be used over a future period of time. A post-paid subscription plan is usually an arrangement where the user pays for the telephone services after using the services.
The services available using the mobile telephone may be voice services (i.e., making and receiving telephone calls), messaging services such as Short Message Service (SMS), Multimedia Message Service (MMS), data services such as Internet browsing or Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) browsing, video calls, downloading content, streaming content, purchasing applications such as games or other software, using location, guidance or navigation services, finding information, and communicating with a group of people and others.
Mobile telephones can also be used as a payment method in point of sales transactions. One example of such usage involves use of the near field communication (NFC) capabilities of a mobile telephone to use it as credit card in the point of sales transaction.
On the other hand, instead of being used to pay for goods and services, a mobile telephone can receive coupons for discounts which may be used in a point of sales transactions conducted using the mobile telephone or otherwise, and free samples which may be received using the mobile telephone or otherwise. In this regard, reference is made to International Publication No. WO 2007/060451, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.